


seismic shift

by indigotortoise



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Sitting, Light Bondage, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 11:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18827536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigotortoise/pseuds/indigotortoise
Summary: Belial suggests a new kink to try out, and Djeeta is eager to see what it's like to have the fallen angel under her. (aka Belial gets pegged, that's the plot.)





	seismic shift

As their captain, Djeeta doesn’t like keeping secrets from her crew, but when one night spent in the arms of the primarch of cunning turned into weekly trysts, she decided that there are things they’re better off not knowing. Besides, there’s just something exciting in doing something forbidden, despite the possibility that someone might find out. She knows that getting intimate with the likes of Belial is an objectively bad decision, but she just can’t resist that allure, the feeling of his body pressed against hers as he whispers naughty, naughty things into her ear.

She’s wearing a chemise tonight, a pink little number that likely would land her an indecent exposure charge if she wore it anywhere outside her cabin—which is probably the reason Belial had bought it for her to begin with. (What a pervert. Then again, she’s the one wearing it now, so maybe she’s a little perverted too.) He had also bought a couple of other things, like a bottle of lubrication, silk rope and a strap-on kit, which she quickly stashed away in the bottom drawer of her desk. Belial had been the one to bring up the idea, telling her how much he would love to have her pound him into the mattress, to make him come just from having a toy in his ass.

Her breath had hitched in her throat at the mental image he painted for her and she nodded, already thinking of what it would be like to have a man as powerful as Belial under her.

She’s looking through the porthole window, watching the pink of the setting sun give way to the encroaching night when someone knocks on the door to her cabin. “It’s me, Singularity~” comes a muffled voice that confirms their identity. Relieved that she’s not going to have to hastily change into something more decent, she moves to open the door just enough for the fallen angel to slip inside.

“No one saw you come here, right?” she asks, sliding the key into its hole to lock the door. Can’t risk anyone walking in on them—Belial wouldn’t mind a third party, but she’d probably drop dead from the shame.

“Not a soul,” he assures, looking her up and down as if sizing up a meal. He licks his lips. “Damn. Didn’t think you’d actually wear the thing.”

“It’s a little…” she trails off, not sure how to phrase it, so she leaves it unsaid; Belial knows what she means, a glint flashing across the crimson of his eyes. “But it’s actually pretty comfortable.”

He gives an amused sound and reaches down to give the side of her underwear—a pair of plain black panties—a playful tug before pulling her close. The warmth of his body pressed against hers makes Djeeta tremble a little, heat trickling into her body and making her heart beat faster.

“I should’ve bought you matching panties,” he murmurs, letting the elastic snap back into place as he reaches up to card his fingers through her hair. He’s the type who likes it rough and has a bad boy streak miles wide even when he’s trying to do better, but it’s moments like these that really makes her see the humanity in him; Belial is very gentle when he wants to be, and while he’s eager to coax her out of her comfort zone and experiment with new things, he’s always respectful of her boundaries when she tells him to stop. “Well? Are you ready to take the lead tonight? I’ll be a good boy for you.”

She breathes out a short bit of laughter and reaches her hand around to grab his ass. “Okay then. Lose the jacket and sit down on the bed. I’ll get the rope and the other things.”

Belial doesn’t have to be told twice. He sheds the jacket and the feather boa, slinging them over the footboard of her bed. He slips out of his shoes too, pushing them to the wall, before sitting down on the side of the bed. Djeeta drops the bottle of the lube and the strap-on kit near the foot of the bed, just within reach for when they’re done with the foreplay. He licks his lips at the thought, slivers of arousal tingling in his gut. 

Belial grins as Djeeta edges forward and climbs up to straddle his lap, placing her hands on Belial’s shoulders and pushing him backwards onto the mattress. He goes willingly, putting his hands above his head in mock surrender—and Djeeta immediately seizes the chance to yank his wrists together and tie the length of silk rope around them, winding it multiple times before knotting it securely.

They both know a flimsy rope wouldn’t hold a primal beast, that Belial could break free as easily as if it were wet paper if he wanted to. That doesn’t make the sight any less appealing, though. Djeeta lets go of Belial’s wrists and sits back so he can enjoy the view properly, raking her eyes up and down his chest and takes in every inch of him, from his sharp angles to the way his muscles shift minutely under the expanse of soft skin.

The picture of perfection. Djeeta licks her lips, her gaze turning almost predatory, a hungry glint sparking across her eyes; it reminds Belial of that time he had visited her in a dream and witnessed when the power of the six primarch weapons were almost too much for her to handle. But she had conquered it, making it submit to her will even though a mere mortal shouldn’t be capable of it. And now it’s her turn to conquer him, claiming his body as she sees fit and he knows he’s going to love every second of it. He can feel his pulse hasten behind his ribs, a tingling sense of excited anticipation prickling warmly beneath his skin as she puts her hands on him, trailing her fingers along his sides.

“Mmm, I’m just irresistible, aren’t I?” he purrs, pushing slightly against the rope binding his wrists together to test how secure it is without trying to loosen it. “And completely at your mercy.”

Djeeta exhales a light, amused sound. “We both know that’s not really true, but you’re a good boy for playing along.”

“You’ve trained me well, Singularity~”

Her fingers smooth along his abdominal muscles, feeling their way up to his pectorals. She presses her hands flat against them, feeling the sculpted perfection contract minutely beneath her touch. Lucilius certainly did a good job at making the perfect man—at least in terms of appearance, as his personality leaves a lot to be desired. Belial trembles a little, the building anticipation sending a pulse of heat straight down to his groin; the way his body responds makes her own shiver too, electricity tingling at the base of Djeeta’s spine.

Then she pinches a nipple between her thumb and forefinger, rolling and squeezing experimentally. Gauging his reaction, she increases the pressure until it pebbles to a taut nub and the man under her is moaning with delicious pain. Djeeta glances down between his legs, evidence of his arousal straining against the confining fabric of his trousers. She looks like she’s thinking of using her free hand to work his belt open and give him some reprieve from the mounting pressure between his legs, but she decides against it. Such a tease—not that Belial particularly minds.

“Harder,” he breathes out and she sinks her thumb nail into the abused nipple, knowing that he’ll enjoy it—pain and pleasure are practically one and the same to him, after all, and it would take a lot more than this to give him pause. He shifts a little, drawing in a sharp breath of air into his lungs. “Fuck, just like that—”

“I should gag you,” Djeeta murmurs and releases the nub, shifting her attention to the other one, giving it the same rough treatment. Belial’s hips tremble, cock twitching against his underwear, precum already beginning to seep into the fabric. She leans down to press her lips to the corner of his mouth, the gentleness contrasting with the way her hand is leaving his nipple sore. “But I enjoy the sound of your voice a little too much.”

“So honest! But if you want to shut me up, there are better ways to do so—Not that you need the reminder, but I’m very good with my mouth. Maybe you could put my tongue to work?”

There’s a moment of silence before Djeeta breathes out her response, grazing her teeth playfully over Belial’s lip and pulling her hand away from his nipple. There’s a delightful little sting of pain as blood rushes back to the stiff peak. “Ask nicely for it. Tell me what you want.”

“Mm, let’s see,” he begins with his lips split into a provocative grin, voice suggestively lowered. ”I want to put my mouth on your thighs, leave a trail of open-mouthed kisses and love bites—” Her underwear was already damp with arousal, but now they’re rapidly becoming soaked; Belial can feel the wet fabric press against his thigh as he continues, doing his best to ignore the throbbing between his legs. “Then I’d use my teeth to pull your panties down, lap my tongue along your folds… Mmm, you always shiver and whine when I blow on your clit so I’d do that, just to tease you…”

She loves, _loves_ the sound of his voice when he talks to her like that, but as tempting it is to let him continue she’d much rather put his tongue to good use instead. So she presses a finger to his mouth to hush him and hastily undoes his belt so she can work the front of his pants open—he deserves a little reprieve, even if he doesn’t get to come just yet. Belial’s erection is now beyond the point of containment, pushing past the top of his briefs, a generous amount of precum pooling at the tip.

Then she climbs off of his lap so she can work her panties off with almost inhuman speed, flinging them off the side of the bed before maneuvering herself astride his face, shivering uncontrollably as his hot breath tickles across her glistening folds. Belial’s lips curve in a smile and he can feel her hands push into his hair as he begins to move his tongue along her folds, alternating between long slow sweeps and doing little figure eights against the sensitive flesh. She tastes wonderful, he thinks—it’s salty but to him it’s the sweetest thing in the skies and he could feast on her for hours, leisurely bringing her to orgasm after orgasm until she physically cannot take it anymore.

Maybe he’ll suggest that sometime. He shudders with carnal need at the thought of servicing his dear captain until his lips are numb and the only thing he can taste is her wetness for days; he could probably come just from pleasuring her given enough time. The thought is distracting enough that she has to curl her fingers against her scalp, reminding him to focus at the task at hand. There’s a muffled “sorry~” as he starts working his tongue around her clit, feeling her slick drip onto his face as he swirls around the sensitive little bundle of nerves and into the crevice between her clit and labia.

Djeeta’s thighs are twitching as though an electric current is coursing through her, her breath coming out in desperate pants as he winds her up closer and closer to the edge. She almost wishes she hadn’t tied his hands up because he’s so good with his hands too and knows exactly how to drive her mad with pleasure by pumping two fingers into her. But this is good too, and she can feel him pick up the rhythm against her clit, making her buck her hips into his mouth. He goes deeper, sucking and pushes his tongue as far into her as he can go and it doesn’t take long before he brings her to release. She cries out his name, her whole body trembling with the intensity of it as her vaginal walls contract and pulse around that talented tongue. Belial doesn’t stop, feeling her tug on his hair as he works his tongue until the last sliver of pleasure has passed through her. 

She slides off his face, slumping weakly against the mattress. Belial sits up and just grins at her with an almost feral look in his eyes, juices dripping from his chin. He shamelessly darts out his tongue to lick up the vaginal fluids around his mouth, making a delighted sound. Djeeta blinks slowly, trying to steady her breathing a little. Her limbs feel like jello.

“I’m so glad you’re enjoying yourself,” he purrs, lowering his hands to his lap. Even with his wrists bound together he wants to try touching himself, to get himself off, but he knows he’ll be getting to that soon enough. The Singularity’s had her fill and once she comes down from the post-orgasm high she’s going to reward him. So he dutifully ignores the aching need between his legs like the good boy he wants to be tonight. 

Once her heart’s stopped hammering against her ribcage and she feels like she can move again, she scoots closer and uses the back of her wrist to wipe the glistening juices off Belial’s face and holds it up to let him lick it clean. He eagerly drags his tongue over her skin, lapping up every last bit. “You’re so well-behaved, Belial. Lie back and I’ll get your pants off.”

He immediately complies with her request, relaxing back into the mattress and lifting his hips so Djeeta can begin to slip his pants and underwear off his legs, tossing them aside. Belial can feel his erection rise firmly against his stomach, precum trickling down the underside. She reaches for the bottle of lubricant and pushes his knees apart so she can settle between his legs. She flips the lid open with her thumb and squeezes out a generous amount of the translucent gel onto her fingers and runs them up and down the crevice of his ass, spreading it around his entrance, watching his breath hitch when the cool lube makes contact with his heated skin. Gently, she pushes her index finger into him, her other hand on his hip holding him in place. 

“You’re not going to come just from this, are you?”

He huffs out an aroused sound, a fine tremble working through his body when she pries him open, pushing deeper and curling her finger against his insides. “I might,” he admits, watching her with half-lidded eyes. His pupils are blown so wide with arousal only a sliver of red remains visible. The sight of him is what motivates her to continue, letting a second finger join the first and it slides all the way in to the last knuckle with only a little resistance.

It feels _so_ good. Djeeta hasn’t done this to him before, but she’s clearly been paying attention those times they’ve watched each other get themselves off. Belial would have preferred for her to be a little rougher with him, but he does appreciates how thorough she is in stretching and scissoring him open, eventually adding a third finger while brushing her thumb against his perineum. She isn’t _trying_ to find his prostate but when she brushes up against it the touch sends needles of electricity under his skin, making him moan obscenely.

The next several moments pass slowly like a glacier. He needs her so badly. “I’m ready, Singularity—I want your silicone dick in me.”

She thrusts her fingers in one last time before pulling them out with a wet noise and wipes the reminder of the lubricant against his thigh. She scoots back to secure the base of the purple dildo into the leather harness. The toy is large, but since Belial had been the one to pick it out and is aware of what his body can handle she isn’t concerned about that, and to no one’s surprise the shaft has thick bumps and ridges over it. She stands up from the bed to slide the harness up her legs, adjusting the straps around her hips. The feel of the additional bit of weight between her legs is strangely natural, like it had always belonged there.

“On your elbows and knees, Belial,” she orders, the commanding lilt to her voice sending goosebumps along his skin. Belial does as told immediately, shifting so he’s on his knees with his ass high up in the air.

She slathers lube onto the dildo, getting it all slick for him, before climbing back onto the bed and positioning herself behind him. One hand settles on Belial’s hip, fingers digging into his skin, while the other reaches down to grab the strap-on and guide it to Belial’s asshole. She rubs against the seam of his ass teasingly in a way that pulls a delicious whine from his lips before pushing her hips forward, easing the first couple of inches past his sphincter. He can feel himself stretch around the toy as it goes deeper and he squeezes his eyes shut, trying to will himself into not coming right then and there.

“Mghhhh, _yes_ —” he breathes out, hips trying to grind back against the strap-on but she lets go of the dildo to hold him still with both hands, taking it as a cue to drive the remaining inches of the toy into him. It’s enough to send him careening over the edge and despite his attempts to hold back he comes, a choked moan falling from his lips as spurts of semen spatter over his stomach and the bedsheets.

“So soon?” she teases. “Maybe it’s a sign you’re getting old.”

He’s about to say something witty in return, but he’s cut off by her pulling the dildo out until only the tip remain and then slamming it back in, sending a pulse of pleasure through his system. She repeats the movement again and again and leans down to kiss his back as she rolls her hips, settling into a steady rhythm that she thinks won’t tire her out too soon—she’s barely a minute in and she’s already starting to realize that thrusting is actually pretty hard work and she isn’t used moving her body this way.

Belial’s cock goes from semi-flaccid to fully hard again within a minute of his orgasm as she fucks him, trying to find the angle that will let her ram into that sensitive spot over and over. She pushes deep into him and the discomfort of having his insides stretched to accommodate the insertion melts away, the sensation of being so full dizzying in its intensity. “ _Fuck_ , keep doing that—”

Right now, all he wants is for her to fuck him until all coherent thought has been reduced to nonsense.

Djeeta’s mouth is drawn into a pleased little smile as she loosens her grip on him to let him push up to meet her thrusts, the noises he’s making like music to her ears. There’s a distant worry that someone might overhear them from the adjacent cabins, but she finds herself caring very little for that possibility. The feeling and the sight of Belial writhing under her are washing away the vague semblance of shame gnawing at her, overwhelmed by something decidedly more dark and lustful.

The entire world could be watching and she’d keep fucking him towards his second orgasm.

It’s what motivates to keep moving even when she starts to tire a little, one hand leaving Belial’s hip to wrap around his cock instead, stroking him in time to her thrusts. Even without the physical stimulation the mental arousal is almost enough to get her off, vaginal fluids dripping from between her legs in thick strands.

Belial’s skin is glistening with sweat and the combination of her hand on him and the toy filling him up is rapidly pushing him towards release, the building of his orgasm near its limit. Precum is leaking in a steady stream from the tip of his erection, his body feeling like a coiled up spring ready to snap at any moment now. She strokes him faster, making sure the strap-on rubs up against his prostate, but it’s the light fanning of her breath against his back that breaks the metaphorical dam.

He comes hard enough for his vision to black out around the edges, a massive amount of semen spilling out over Djeeta’s fingers, dripping down to mix with the drying semen from his previous climax. His head is swimming from the sheer intensity and he only dimly registers how empty he feels as she pulls out.

“Hah…” He's breathing so hard his heart is all he can hear, blood rushing in his ears. His body is trembling from the aftershocks of his orgasm and he flops down onto his back, taking a long moment before his breathing has steadied enough for him to attempt speaking. 

“I almost can’t believe that was your first time pegging someone,” is what comes out of Belial’s mouth. He blinks slowly, holding his wrists up so she can untie him. She does so, pressing her mouth to where the rope had dug into his skin.

“Mmm, I guess I’m a natural at it?” Djeeta replies after a moment, pressing her fingers to his mouth and watches him lick them clean, lapping up his semen like it’s fine wine. “I enjoyed it a lot, Belial.”

“We should _definitely_ do that again. I could get one of those double ended dildos for the harness so we can both enjoy penetration—”

She bends down to silence him with a kiss. “I’d like that, Belial, but don’t you think you should be between my thighs right now? You came twice and I only once, you know.”

He grins, eager to correct that mistake.

**Author's Note:**

> i actually intended for my first gbf fic to be belial/sandalphon but then this spiraled out of control oops. sometimes u start one thing but get this overwhelming urge to write something else.
> 
> anyway, thank you for reading this! ♥


End file.
